


Unseen

by Blanc_et_Noir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Being Lost, Character Death, Drabble, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghosts, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Storm - Freeform, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: Dream, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy all decided to go into the woods for a little trip. Then a storm strikes and two missing friends turn up-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Unseen

The four had gone on a little trip together as a journey to find treasures and the like. It was supposed to be just that. Fun and games and nothing overly serious. They took this vacation as a break from everything, after all. 

That was until the storm hit.

"Tommy, Techno?" Wilbur called out, the rain blurring his vision and causing a fog to rise in the forest. "Tommy, Techno!?"

"Wilbur, Wilbur… come on." Dream tugged at the taller man's arm, "We'll have to find some shelter." 

“Wait- but the other two-” Wilbur turned his head so fast that Dream flinched, fearing for whiplash.

“I know but we can’t find them if we’re stuck in this storm.” Dream retorted, having to raise his voice to speak over the howling wind and the cracking of trees. “If we ourselves get lost, we can never find the two.”

“I-” Wilbur paused and he looked past the wind and the fog to see Dream’s pleading eyes. He sighed, “Fine.”

The taller man let Dream tug him towards where he deemed safe as he looked around the area. He was still worried about the other two, especially considering this was  _ his _ idea in the first place and the other two had protested very loudly about going. He shook his head and refocused on Dream’s tugging as they ducked under a larger tree whose leaves were thick enough to shield them from the rain.

Dream let out a breath as he slumped against the tree, wiping at his face as his other hand ruffled his wet hair. He turned and faced Wilbur, noting how he kept searching through the fog despite there being very low visibility. 

“Wilbur…”

“I’m just worried, Dream.” Wilbur sighed, running a hand through his wet hair as he pushed it back. This allowed Dream to see his eyes glint as he looked towards him, “They could be anywhere! We lost sight of them long before this whole storm!”

“I know.” Dream emphasized, racking a hand through his hair, his nails digging into his scalp. “We just- we can’t do anything good in this storm.”

Wilbur swallowed and turned away, his eyes constantly searching the mist before them. Dream let out a breath through his nose as he, too, turned and squinted at the fog. It had impared their vision a lot and just made things ten times harder but Dream had a small, fleeting hope that perhaps the two were out there. The fog had not appeared yet when they realized they lost the other two so it could be possible that they had lagged behind too much. 

Dream ignored the dark thought of the two having met an unfortunate fate and instead focused on the thunder rumbling overhead. He sighed and dropped to the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest for warmth. Wilbur glanced back at him before giving the fog one last look. He sighed and joined Dream on the ground. The two huddled together for warmth as the wind got harsher and they received chills from the wet clothing that stuck to their bodies. 

They both let out shuddering breaths when the wind picked up. Dream hugged his knees closer and rested his chin on top of his knees, squinting at the growing fog. The time ticked by and the weather wasn’t getting any better. The two were shivering on the spot as the wind continued to blow and their wet clothes dried on their bodies. They were definitely getting sick after this was all over.

Soon, the skies cleared and the rain slowed to a mere drizzle. The mist slowly settled and the two men were able to have a clear view of the general area already without having to squint. Dream pushed himself up and dusted himself off. He turned back and met Wilbur’s eyes as he himself stood up as well.

“Let’s go find them.”

As they moved deeper into the woods, they never noticed the slightly colder breeze that passed them. Ghostly pink and grey eyes stared after them in sadness and regret. The wind howled and the two humans shivered as it passed them. 

As they walked off, they didn’t notice the ravine that contained not only many minerals and monsters but a bloodied crown, cape and discs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble to practice heehee. Based off of the themes of Edgar Allan Poe's "MS. Found in a Bottle" which were 'storm, ghost and lost'. 
> 
> really short, I don't know if I will continue this but I might!!


End file.
